


Gravitating

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: grav·i·tate/ˈɡravəˌtāt/verbmove toward or be attracted to a place, person, or thing.Or, Seungsik and Chan just want to go home, really.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 24





	Gravitating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I literally wrote this instead of sleeping, it's three in the morning now.  
> Inspired by Ong Seongwu's song, Gravity, because I listen to that song so much lately, and because I still need some sikchan content /crying in desperation  
> This belongs in the same universe as my previous fic, Carbonated Memories, in which Seungsik is in a band, and Chan is a vet.  
> Not beta-ed as usual, please excuse any grammatical errors and enjoy!

The reason why Seungsik is all fidgety and antsy is because of gravity. Sejun doesn't bat an eye to his direction, he is used to this fidgety Seungsik since back then in high school. The others, though, never see him restlessly checking his phone repeatedly, or how he sighs three times in only a minute, or the way he suspiciously glaring at the information board with their flight schedule written in yellow light.

It's mostly their new crew, those who only recruited one summer ago, or those who never tour with him. Aside from all these people, the rest of their crew only pat Seungsik's shoulder in sympathy.

"It'll be ok, hyung." Sejun says, his eyes on his phone. "One hour is not that long compared to a full 24 hours."

"You tell me," Seungsik laughs half-heartedly. "That one tour was ridiculous. I still don't know how manager-hyung managed a refund for that."

"He's a hero," Sejun sighs. "But, seriously, hyung. Get a nap or something. It's still forty-five minutes to go."

"I'll try." Seungsik says, but he doesn't really trust himself to sleep at times like this.

"You already tell Chan-hyung?"

"Of course."

"He'll be ok." Sejun turns to him this time. Seungsik sees a big  _ YOU WON _ glaring from Sejun's phone screen. "You will be ok."

Seungsik closes his eyes.

===

The latex gloves are torn, harsh red lines are visible on Chan's both hands. The person in front of him gasps loudly.

"No, it's okay, it's okay. It happens pretty often," Chan laughs. His face is super relaxed, but his hands are not. The small, ginger cat in his hands is hissing her life out.

"I guess," the owner of the cat replies, still frowning. "I'm really sorry, she is usually very docile."

Chan smiles, trying to comfort both the owner and the pet. He manages to hold the cat in such a way so she cannot hurt herself, and Chan's any other body part.

"I guess this one is afraid with needles," Chan grins to the cat. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, hmm?"

The apologetic frown is still visible on the pet owner's face when he exits the clinic, holding the pet carrier under his arm. Chan, leaning on the doorframe, waves goodbye for them, still smiling.

"Hyung, have you sterilized your hands?" Subin, the new intern, asks.

"Of course!" Chan wiggles his clean hands. "It's ok, Subin-ah. You'll get used to it soon."

"He won't," Byungchan replies from the other room. "Subin gets worried easily."

"Well, you shouldn't," Chan pats the intern's head playfully. "Is that closing time I smell?"

Byungchan appears with a bunch of paper on his arms. "Well, for you. I need to finish all this reports."

"Do you need help, hyung?" Subin immediately walks closer and tries to share the weight. It's a nice gesture, except Byungchan miscalculates and a day worth of stacked paper falls. Both of them groan.

"Just, how." Byungchan is speechless.

Chan laughs, crouching down to help to pick out the fallen paper. "That, my friend, is called gravity."

===

Seungsik is usually a chatterbox, but not now. He is finally, finally, tucked in his plane seat, his headphone is on to block one of the crew's snore. Sejun is dead asleep beside him, he won't wake up even if the plane crashes.

Seungsik mentally slaps himself. Please, don't.

He remembers his first air trip with his band members. Seungsik never travels with airplanes before, only trains, cars, or busses. He remembers he got quite anxious, he ended up making up a ridiculous story to Sejun. Seungsik talks when he is nervous. But here he is, on his nth trip overseas, thanks to his band's popularity, Seungsik is numb to the slowly rising air pressure now.

He wonders if he never accepted Sejun's offer to be his band's vocalist, would he ever ride a plane to Europe? Would he still be afraid if the plane shakes a little? Would he feel numb to the slowly rising air pressure? Would he be, then, instead of cramped in an aeroplane seat, sitting and lazing around in his house right now?

Well, anything can happen. He could be a businessman, and he would be doing conferences overseas. He could be a teacher, and he would attend another conference overseas. He could be--

"Hyung, sleep." Sejun taps Seungsik's arm.

"Sorry." Seungsik takes off his headphones. "Did I wake you?"

"You are thinking too loud, I can hear it in my sleep."

"That is nonsense." Seungsik hmphed.

Sejun shrugs, but he comes back to sleep. Seungsik makes sure that he is actually sleeping before slipping back his headphones and continuing his thoughts.

When Seungsik cannot talk with his mouth, he talks inside his mind.

Or, in another word, he overthinks.

_ Ah _ , Seungsik laughs to himself, it's in this point where Chan would flick his forehead and scold him. Nobody can just flick his forehead and free from any form of scolding, nobody but Chan.

Seungsik can hear the voice in his mind already,  _ Ssik-ah, don't think too hard. _

Seungsik is too high in altitude, he can feel the gravity is calling down on him.

===

Once he gets home safely, Chan collapses on the sofa. Today's work is tiring as usual. He loves his job, really. He loves seeing those smile of reliefs, blooming on the pet owner's face when he told them that their pet is ok. It's just sometimes things can be overwhelming, and Chan is just tired.

He feels his hands sting when they brushed the sofa's soft texture.

There's still some light outside. Seungsik wouldn't come for three more hours.

Chan decides to clean himself up. A quick shower can do, it could refresh and wake him up for a bit. He still needs to pick Seungsik up from the airport later, he cannot afford to fall asleep now.

He charges his phone and walks quietly to his shared room with Seungsik. A simple shirt and jeans cannot be wrong. What should they eat after this? Seungsik will have his luggage, so, perhaps no eating out?

His phone beeps from the counter where he leaves it to charge. Chan jumps.

It's Byungchan, telling him that the reports are done. Chan smiles at the abuse of emojis in Byungchan's text.

Chan finally realizes, his house is too quiet. He plays a random song from Seungsik's playlist, leaves it again on the counter and showers. He already increases the volume, so he still can hear the familiar tune in between the streaming water.

Chan laughs, facing the bathroom's wall, his face all wet. It's during these times where Seungsik will squish his cheeks and try to fill up the silence. Seungsik won't demand Chan to answer, he just simply talk, about nothing and anything, and somehow Chan could fall asleep on that.

It's three more hours, no, two and a half more to go. Chan watches as the falling water gravitates downwards.

===

"It's Chan-hyung!"

Chan hears Sejun first, but he sees Seungsik before him. He recognizes the cream coat and the beret, and the messy hair underneath it.

"Hi, welcome back!" Chan hugs Sejun and spins him a little. "How is your flight?"

"It's fine," Sejun lets out a dramatic sigh. "But this hyung right here is very upset because our flight is delayed, even though it's only an hour--"

"Shut up," Seungsik walks over to hug Chan and sighs in content. "Ah, it's good to be back."

Chan laughs and asks to Sejun's direction, "did he eat something weird today?"

"No, and that's what's alarming." Sejun teases.

"Why you make things difficult for your band member, ah." Chan playfully hits Seungsik's back. "There, there, you big baby."

If Seungsik's smile is hidden behind Chan's hair, Sejun doesn't need to know.

"Hyung, manager-hyung says it's all settled, we can go straight home." Sejun hands Seungsik his passport. "Ah, I want to take a bath so badly."

"You want us to drive you home?" Chan offers.

"Nah, it's ok, hyung." Sejun waves his hand apologetically. "My sister is already here. Besides, Seungsik-hyung looks like he will skin me alive if he sees me even for one more minutes."

"What even," Seungsik snorts.

Sejun avoids Seungsik's swatting hand, laughing and walking away. "Goodbye Chan-hyung, Seungsik-hyung!"

Chan waves his hand, watching as Sejun walks away and his figure is slowly disappeared between the crowds. He stands aside when Seungsik gives his last greetings to the rest of the crews.

"Ready to go?" Chan asks when Seungsik comes back. "You look tired."

"You too," Seungsik grins. He holds Chan's scarred hands, examining the wound. "Cat scratching your hand again?"

Chan breathes out a long breath, "you know, the usual."

Seungsik wraps his arm around Chan's shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "Let's order some kimbap for dinner. And chicken."

"Look who's craving for comfort food," Chan laughs gleefully, pushes the trolley with Seungsik's luggage. "Let's go home?"

Seungsik finds his way kissing Chan's cheek. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
